My days with the Tutles
by JustPlainKid
Summary: Two seven years old meets the Turtles. The Turtles had no clue that both seven year old in not any ordinary kids
1. Chapter 1

**My days with the Turtles**

**I don't own them.**

**Enjoy!**

"No fair! You're cheating!" A snow- colored haired girl whine as she chase after the jet blacked-haired boy. He just laugh.

"I'm so not. You're too slow!" He protest between his laughter. The girl pout but keep chase after him. "That's not true!" She object.

"Sure, and the sky is green." He said, sarcastically.

Slowly, they stop when they heard something or someone in the alley.

Both seven year olds take a look. Someone was groaning in the shadow. The girl stands closely behind her brother.

"I'm scared, big brother." She whispered. The boy tuck hold of her sister's hand. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Hey, mister, you're okay?" He asked, loudly. No answer. No groans. "If you not, you could go to our house, it not far from here." Then, he saw something moving in the shadow.

"Can we go now, big brother?" She plead.

"Not until we know he's okay or not."

He let go of his grasp and walks towards the stranger in the shadow. Held out his hand, he asked, "It okay if you can't talk or whatever, at least don't hide, it not like we gonna' eat you," He joked. He could heard a fate laugh coming from the stranger.

"What's your name? Mine is Shade and my sister's is Snow." He introduce his sister and himself.

"Mine is Leonardo, but my family call me Leo," He answered, dryly and starts coughing.

"You need to see the doctor, Leo." Little Shade advise. Grab Leo's hand and pull him out of the shadow. He heard quick gasp from Leo. But he just ignore it all.

"C'mon, Leo, we can't chat all day, you'll get sick." He said, looking up at the guy. Now, completely shock.

"You're… a turtle?" He narrowed his eyes. His sister gasped. Then, Leo froze.

"Please don't scream…"

"Cool!" Shade grin.

**Sorry for the short starts, I'll do it a little longer in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My days with the Turtles**

**I don't own them, except Shade and Snow…**

**Enjoy!**

"Please, stop following," Leo said, wanting them to stay away. Shade shook his head and keep following.

"No way, you still hurt and we don't want you to pass out even thought that you already bandaged up."

"But…"

"We are more than meets the eye, Leo." Shade's sister, Snow cuts him off. All three of them stops. Leo look at them rather confused. Shade's eye bored into Snow's. She's only smile sheepishly. Her big brother look back at Leo.

"She's just kidding… So, how far is your house?" He asked, changing the topic. They starts walking again. It a good thing that it already midnight. There aren't any people in sight.

"Not really," He silent for a moment, thinking. "Shouldn't you two be home?" He asked.

"We don't really have too," Snow answer his question, in whisper.

"Why not?" Leo look down at both kids, a bit shock when he heard what they about to say.

"We're have no one, actually," Shade said.

"Only that big ol' mansion." Snow added.

"Oh…" Leo lose his words. Then, they reach the main manhole. "I guess I see you two around, eh?"

"Yeah, we will meet again, Leonardo," Shade mimicking a comic hero character dialogue. Leo chuckle. Both Shade and Snow turn and walk away.

After awhile of walking, Shade let out a loud sigh. His black color-eyed sister look at him.

"You're okay?"

"No, not really." He muttered, "I feel something going to happen to him and his family." He added. Snow just pat her brother back.

"It like the time you…" Snow quickly quiet him of by saying,

"It's probably nothing, besides, we got our eyes on them."

"But I could get this weird feeling out, Snow." He confess. Snow raise an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that you, the Yin, is scared?" She tease him.

"No! It just a weird feeling. That's all!"

Then, he chuckle, sheepishly. "Sometimes I can be a pathetic, aren't I?" Her sister grin at him.

"Yup and you're pathetic." She agree and starts running. "Can't catch me!" She yelled. Shade just shook his head. 'Snow sure knows how to lighten things up, doesn't she?" He thought. After a short moment of silent, he starts chase after his most likely, little sister.


End file.
